I Could Fall In Love With You
by KyteAura
Summary: How did Tomoyo develop her love for Eriol? Pre-sequel to 'It's Too Late' It's a E+T...Sort of.


Disclaimer: Don't own CCS.

Title: I Could Fall In Love With You

By: KyteAura

Summary: What Tomoyo felt before the whole story 'It's Too Late' happened. This is a companied with a song by Selena. 'I Could Fall In Love With You'. Alas the title. It's going to be sad. If you read 'It's Too Late' it gets better for all E+T fans.

It was a nice sunny afternoon. Summer the season to have some fun and to enjoy the heat. The sun was blazing down on Earth as people were on beaches or some place cool.

Beautiful long raven-haired lass around the age of 20 had just entered a huge elegant mansion. She with her long silky hair and big eyes that are violet. Her pale skin that is gorgeous and loved by others. Her slim figure that all girl dies for. She was a goddess a true goddess. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji. Besides having the looks she is very talented. She is smart. A student who gets straight A's on her grade. Has a voice that sound like an Angel. A true beauty she was inside and out.

Putting her purse on to a chair she laid down on her queen size bed. Today she had said goodbye to her best friend since childhood. Sakura had finally gotten married with Syaoran and moved to Hong Kong to live. Tomoyo was happy for them. Just wish she could be happy with herself.

'I really wish that I would fine someone I could fall in love with and marry.' Tomoyo thought sadly as she got up from her bed and went to the balcony. 'I am pretty am I not? I am smart, right? Then why don't I have someone to love that can love me back?' She questioned herself. Feeling a glaze a pond her she looked down. She saw a blue haired boy around the mid 20's looking up to her with those azure eyes that can see and look through almost anything. (A/N: He is not superman so not that you hentais)

"Eriol..." She muttered.

"Tomoyo can I come up? I know it must of been hard for you to say good bye to Sakura" Eriol said from below.

Tomoyo nodded slowly. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a tap on her shoulder. Being as sad as she was spanned around and got hold of the reincarnation into a hug. Eriol knew how she felt. Now she was without a best friend and soon the world might go against her. So he hugged her back. When she wept he held her tighter. Soon enough Tomoyo slowly drifted to sleep. Falling into sleep in Eriol's arms. He lifts her up slowly so he can carry her to her room and to her bed. He laid her down and covered her with a thin blanket.

Over the past few years they had somehow gotten to be good friends. Best friends. He knew everything about Tomoyo. Mostly how sad and lonely she felt. He somehow found that he was attracted to her, but ignored it as he was engaged. Besides Tomoyo is his best friend and nothing would ruin that. He looked down at her as she went to a peaceful sleep. Kissing her forehead he sat down on one of her chairs and close his eyes. It had been a long day.

Later in the Afternoon

Tomoyo woke up slowly as there was a knock on her door. She tried to open her eyes and get up, but she felt too weak. She soon heard some sounds and then it was quiet again. She knew it must have been Eriol talking because she have heard that rich deep voice so many times.

She slowly, but surely opened her eyes. Revealing the sun setting down and Eriol back on the chair looking at her. She had to smile at him. She really did love him in a brotherly way.

"Are you feeling better?" Eriol asked quietly. Tomoyo nodded. 'He just knows how to make me feel better.' She thought sweetly.

"Now that you are awake and doing well I should be leaving soon." Eriol said, as he got up from his chair as graceful as can be and kissed Tomoyo's forehand gently. Tomoyo said her goodbye and kissed him on his cheek.

This was their way of saying goodbye. And it always made Tomoyo feel better when he does that. The only thing is she doesn't know why. (A/N: How can a person not know when they are in love? And yet see that others like Sakura and Syaoran are meant to be?)

A month later

Now it was the end of July and almost August. Tomoyo and Eriol had even spent more time together over the last month. Ever since Sakura left Tomoyo had felt more and more depress. Having Eriol and his way of cheering people up jut makes up for Sakura being gone. I mean she still calls, but it's not the same as going to the mall together or doing each other's nails. She could do that with Eriol, but she choose not to torture the poor reincarnation since he was so sweet and all.

"Eriol can you pass me the flour?" Tomoyo asked. They were baking a cake in Tomoyo's mansion. They were really good cook so they wanted to see who can bake a cake better. Both of them decided to do a pineapple cake. (A/N: Since that is the only cake I know how to make)

Eriol was holding up the bag of flour when suddenly the bottom of the bag ripped apart and soon the kitchen became snow white.

"Eriol cough I said cough pass ME cough the flour cough not the cough floor" Tomoyo exclaimed as she kept on inhaling the powdered sustain. Using his powers the kitchen soon looked like it had never been used before. They also looked perfectly clean.

"Well then I must have heard you wrong." Eriol joked as he barked back a reply. "Besides it kind of looked good with a winter theme in the summer."

"Can you stop talking nonsense and go bake your cake?" Tomoyo asked with annoyance. She then felt sorry for snapping at him. "I'm sorry I'm really not in a good mood. Can we do this another time?"

"Of course Tomoyo. Here I will walk you back to your room and tell your servants not to bother you." The sweet man said as he again lifts her up with his manly strength and made her way to her room. "Goodnight Tomoyo." Eriol whispered as he again gave the lonely lass a kiss on her forehead. Being as tried as Tomoyo was she just nodded a little and went to dreamland. Eriol observed her again.

'God Tomoyo why can't I get you out of my head? I love you so much, but not in that way. I can't. Maybe I should just not talk to you for a while. Spend more time with Kaho and then you will stop invading my head.' Eriol thought painfully. He knew in his mind that he couldn't do it. She was so precious to him. How could he? Mostly when she is in this condition. When she needs someone to be with her, to love her, to need her. To be need.

With that thought said Eriol disappeared into thin air. As Eriol had thought this thought Tomoyo somehow had read his mind in her sleep. A tear rolled down from her closed eyes. Trailing down her smooth pale skin and making it's way to her fluffy pillow.

In Tomoyo's Dream

Tomoyo was in her big mansion. Talking to someone. She couldn't see that person. She couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but she began to cry. She ran away from that person and to her room. Tears kept on coming as she threw herself on her bed and cried. She felt so much sadness, so much loneliness. She felt somehow worst then when Sakura had moved away. Why? She didn't know.

Feeling so much pain can do badly for a person. The next thing she knew she was on her balcony walking closer to the railing. She was going to jump. She was going to end her sadness. Her pain. Her life. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and flied downwards.

End of Dream

Tomoyo bolts up screaming. Mixture of tears and sweat were visible on her face. She was taking in deep breaths as she was trying to calm her nerves. What that dream or nightmare did to her was unraveling.

Eriol suddenly popped out of nowhere in his pajamas and looked at Tomoyo and the painful look in her eyes. He walked up to her and hugged her close to him. He had somehow felt that Tomoyo was in danger so he had came back to check on her.

"Tomoyo calm down it was just a nightmare." Eriol said reassuringly. Tomoyo shook her head and cried harder.

"I was going to kill myself." Tomoyo said in a hoarse whisper. Eriol looked at her with sad eyes. How he wishes that this pain would go away for Tomoyo. He knew she was so lonely, but to commit suicide?

"Why?" Eriol asked quiet as possible as he was rocking Tomoyo back and forth.

"I don't know." Tomoyo answered as she choked on her tears. "I don't know." She kept on repeating.

Eriol nodded as the sobbing began to die out. Soon the only sound that was heard was crickets. Tomoyo was fast asleep already and Eriol was sleeping on the chair. He wanted to make sure Tomoyo wouldn't get scared again, mostly from a silly dream.

A Week Later

Tomoyo was still as sad as ever. She had been having that nightmare over and over. Things somehow are beginning to clear up about what was going on. Someone was leaving her and she didn't want that person to go. But the question is who is it?

As for Eriol he had been there every night when she was sleeping and waking up shrieking. He was afraid for her. She might not have powers, but being around people who does might have had an effect on her. 'What if this is all going to happen?' He thought thoroughly scared.

It was nighttime again and Tomoyo was afraid to sleep. Having not slept in more than 24 hours she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

The Dream Again

Tomoyo was in her mansion. She was waiting for someone to arrive. Suddenly the doorbell rang. One of the servants had answered it.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa is here Ms. Daidouji." The servant said dully.

"Send him in." Tomoyo said shocked. 'When had he ever rang the doorbell? Didn't he usual pop up when ever he wanted?' She thought confused.

"Tomoyo." Came the voice of the dark haired man. He was carrying a white rose and he handed it to her.

"You said you had something to tell me." Tomoyo said as she took the rose gratefully and took in the scent of the fragrance.

Eriol nodded as slow as possible. "So are you going to tell me or are you going to keep on nodding?" Tomoyo said in a joking voice.

He took a deep breath.

"Kaho want to go back to England to get marry." Eriol said in a sad low voice. Tomoyo who smelled the rose had looked up at him.

"So are you going?" She asked knowing the answer. Kaho had somehow thought that Eriol was in love with her and that she with him. So this was her plan to spilt their friendship apart. Tomoyo must admit she had done just that.

"Yes." Eriol replied to her question. 'Why? Why does everybody leave me? Sakura moved because of Syaoran and now Eriol.' Tomoyo thought. The pain in her heart was excruciating and she suddenly felt like crying. And that was what she did. She cried as she ran to her room.

She jumped on her bed and cried like never before. 'It's not fair.' Her mind screamed. 'I love you. Why must everyone I love leave me? Sakura had left me and I had loved her and not as a best friend, but something more. Now Eriol...'

She couldn't take it. The pain. The pain in her heart was twisting and turning. She felt like her heart was broken into pieces. She felt like dying. A thought came to her. Why not? Why not end my pain? Misery is no good. I can end it.

Still crying she slides the door of the balcony. She entered the cold of the night. She walked slowly, but surely towards the railing. Towards the 3 stories flight jump. She looked down. The height didn't seem that bad. After what she felt I don't think any more pain can enter her body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This is it she thought. She let herself fly.

End of Dream

Tomoyo this time woke up with out a scream. There were tears, but the scream was not heard, as there was non. She faced Eriol's sleeping form. It was about sunrise and she can see his face without his glasses. So boyish and cute. She felt sad, so sad. She finally knew who it was, the person in the dream. It was him. Her best friend her...Number one. When she kept on having that dream she had felt that she was in love with that person. Th pain that she felt explained it too. When Sakura left she had NEVER felt that sad. She was so im love with him that she was going to do what she was thinking.

He was always there for her. That is how this had become to be. She fell in love with the guy that had always been there when she needed. When Sakura left. When this nightmare started. When she needed someone.

'But no. He is engaged. He doesn't love me that way.' Tomoyo thought as her heart is breaking up even more. She was so unselfish. Keep everything inside so no one gets hurt. It was so her, but slowly she is dying. She is dying from a broken heart.

Wiping of her tears she took another glance at Eriol's form before getting up and walked out of her room. She headed down the music room. She needed something. Something to fill her mood. The weather was not going to help. It was too bright. Too cheery. She turned on the radio in low volume so it could not be heard. One song came up as she was listening to the radio. It was by Selena.

Tomoyo being so mesmerized by the song started to let tears come down. 'How true was it? 'I could fall in love with you'. I had feel in love with him. But he mustn't know. He mustn't know that I need him that much that I am madly in love with him. It's wrong.'

Eriol had heard the music playing and woke up. Since he didn't find Tomoyo there he headed for the music room. That is her place to weep. To wallow in self pity. When he found her in the music room she was crying again and he walked up to her. Tomoyo looked up. She looked up with sad eyes.

"Can you leave? I need time alone." Tomoyo said in a voice that didn't sound at all like hers. Eriol slightly shocked. I mean she needs time alone once in awhile right? Eriol nodded and left.

She was now alone in a mansion with no one to call her lover.

She was destined alone.

Born to be a loner.

Never to be loved.

Not in the way she wanted to.

'Eriol...' Tomoyo thought sadly as Eriol went back to his manison with all the happiness he needs. Nakuru, Spinel, and...Kaho.

The End 


End file.
